Quatre Décembres Imaginaires
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. OS. UA. Remus était né sorcier. Mais, parce qu'il était également un loup-garou, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller à Poudlard. Sirius et lui devront juste se rencontrer d'une autre manière.


_Quatre Décembres Imaginaires_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et la fic originale ("Four Imagined Decembers") est de thistlerose, je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**Décembre 1976**

Sirius Black arriva sur le seuil des Lupin trois jours avant Noël, un balai sur l'épaule et un sac plein de bouquins à ses pieds. « Ho ho ho. » lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Mon Dieu, vous n'avez pas_ volé_ jusqu'ici. » fit la mère de Remus tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de le faire entrer à l'intérieur et fermait la porte derrière lui. « Nous étions sûrs que vous viendrez par cheminette. Vous n'avez pas entendu la radio, cet après-midi ? Ils prédisent une forte chute de neige, ici. »

« Je pensais bien que les nuages avaient un peu l'air menaçants. » fit Black, l'air de ne pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde. Il laissa la mère de Remus prendre son balai, son manteau et son écharpe.

« Et pas de chapeau non plus, tss. »

« J'aime sentir le vent dans mes cheveux. »

« Vous allez attraper un rhume. » le sermonna la mère de Remus. « Asseyez-vous en face du feu, je vais faire un peu de thé. Remus, sois poli. » Elle fila à la cuisine.

Black se tourna vers Remus et lui tendit la main. « Salut. Je m'appelle Sirius. »

« Je sais. » répondit Remus, ne faisant que vaguement hocher la tête. Il continua de planter des clous de girofles sur l'orange qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

« Et bien, que voilà un joyeux petit rayon de soleil. » Black se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à Remus et enleva ses chaussures. « Si ça peut te consoler, je ne considère pas ça comme de la charité. »

Remus cassa en deux un clou de girofle sur la peau de l'orange, jura à voix basse et le laissa tomber sur le plat en porcelaine qui se trouvait au sol. Il atterrit avec un _ping_ sourd, à peine audible par-dessus les bruits de sa mère dans la cuisine. « C'est ce que c'est. »

« Et ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que j'en pense ? »

« Non. » répondit carrément Remus. Il n'aimait pas être malpoli avec quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, mais il avait passé une longue et fatigante journée au magasin de musique, avec tous les achats de Noël et son patron qui râlait toujours parce qu'il avait manqué plusieurs jours à cause de la pleine lune. Savoir qu'il devait se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison pour rencontrer son _tuteur_ – qui ne venait que parce qu'il s'était attiré des ennuis à Poudlard, là où Remus ne pouvait pas aller – n'avait en rien aidé.

« Au moins, tu es honnête. » fit Black, et de façon amusante, il n'avait pas du tout l'air sarcastique. Pour la première fois, Remus le regarda avec intérêt et découvrit, à sa surprise et à sa déception, qu'il aimait assez ce qu'il voyait.

Black lui rappelait certains des garçons qui venaient de temps en temps au magasin de musique ; il avait le même air ultra-décontracté, délibérément et délicieusement négligé. Il avait aussi des lèvres fines, pâles, étirées en un demi-sourire ; un visage beau et anguleux avec des joues, un menton et un nez gercés par le vent ; des cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui frôlaient presque ses épaules ; et des yeux de la couleur de nuages avant un orage.

_Et j'aurais pu partager un dortoir avec lui_, songea Remus avec un pincement au cœur. S'il n'y avait eu l'erreur que son père avait faite onze ans auparavant et une salope au Ministère de la Magie qui avait bien trop son mot à dire dans les affaires de l'éducation.

« Tu ne vas pas me demander ? » fit Black, fléchissant et pointant ses gros orteils en face du feu. Ses cils capturaient la lumière dans leur courbe.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus, distraitement.

« Ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, bien sûr. »

« Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Quelque chose de mal, je suppose. »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Black. « Enfin...si, mais c'était totalement justifié. » Son ton avait une pointe suffisante, et, soudain, Remus perdit tout intérêt. C'était un secret qu'il gardait de tout le monde, y compris sa mère, mais, les années qui avaient suivi cet été passé inutilement à attendre sa lettre, avec l'espoir que l'influence de Dumbledore pourrait parvenir à contrebalancer une stupide loi, son amertume n'avait cessé de croître. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre toutes les péripéties de ce garçon beau, téméraire et totalement humain. Qu'importe ce que c'était, quelqu'un avait clairement pensé qu'être le tuteur d'un loup-garou était une punition suffisante.

Remus souffla et détourna le regard.

Sa mère revint avec le thé à ce moment-là et Black saisit sa tasse avec toute la grâce que l'on l'inculquait sûrement aux fils de sa famille noble et ancienne. Remus prit la sienne, marmonna un _merci_, but une gorgée et se brûla la langue. A sa honte, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il fixa un regard déterminé sur ses genoux et souhaita pouvoir ne pas entendre sa mère et Black discuter de ses progrès dans la série _Le Livre des sorts_, quelles incantations il avait maîtrisées et sur lesquelles il devait encore travailler.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus posa sa tasse, se leva et, sans un mot, monta dans sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières et se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant la fenêtre à travers la pénombre. Il y avait des fleurs de givre dans les coins des carreaux et, au-delà de la vitre, la neige tombait. Remus fixa le paysage, aisément fasciné, tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient jusqu'à un rythme régulier.

Sa colère s'était envolée, mais on aurait aussi dit qu'elle avait emporté avec elle toutes les autres émotions. Il était tellement fatigué. Il espérait que sa mère attendrait le lendemain pour le réprimander. A présent, il ne voulait que rester allongé et n'être rien d'autre qu'une paire d'yeux qui regardaient la tempête.

La tempête se renforçait. Quelques instants plus tôt, il n'y avait eu que quelques gros flocons. A présent, la neige tombait comme une armée de mites ou un voile blanc en lambeaux, coupant de la vue de Remus la cime des arbres et le haut des cheminées.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Remus ne répondit rien mais songea : _laissez-moi tranquille_.

Les gonds de la porte grincèrent et il entendit Black dire : « Écoute, je sais que c'est un peu brutal, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. »

« Brutal. » railla Remus. Le mot sembla user de griffes pour sortir de sa bouche, écorchant sa gorge à vif.

« Et bien, je peux imaginer. Crois-moi, il y a plein de différentes sortes de brutalité. Tu devrais rencontrer ma famille. Mon père... »

« Au moins, tu en as un. »

« Oh, tais-_toi_. »

La porte claqua et Remus songea que Black devait être parti. Mais alors, le matelas se creusa et Black dit, à voix basse : « Tais-toi. Si tu savais vraiment quelque chose sur les Black...Enfin. Si tu veux mon avis, la loi est complètement malfoutue et les salauds qu'ils l'ont rédigée le savent. Ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher d'avoir une baguette. Et même s'ils décidaient que tu ne peux pas en acheter une chez Ollivander, il y a au moins une douzaine de façons différentes pour en obtenir une illégalement. De toute évidence, ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher d'apprendre par toi-même ou d'avoir un tuteur. Ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher d'aller à l'école moldue. Ils font simplement semblant d'avoir du pouvoir sur toi. »

« Oui. » dit Remus.

« Ils perdront ce pouvoir, un jour. » Black ne cessait de baisser le ton, jusqu'à ce que sa voix bruisse comme des cendres. « Écoute. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas savoir dans quels clubs pour les droits des loups-garous tu es. »

« C'est plus qu'un club. » rétorqua Black.

« J'ai dit non. »

« D'accord. Mais, Remus. »

« Quoi ? »

L'air au-dessus d'eux bougea et il captura l'odeur de Black : cigarettes, sueur séchée, laine froide et, dessous, quelque chose de légèrement épicé. Le souffle de Black était citronné, à cause du thé. « Attends et tu verras. »

Remus serra la couverture entre ses doigts. « J'attends _déjà_. Je ne fais que ça. Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi ? »

Il entendit la respiration de Black se couper juste un instant. Puis, il sentit des lèvres fines et sèches frôler sa joue. Elles bougèrent tandis qu'il murmurait : « Je vais te montrer. »

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. » dit Remus.

* * *

**Décembre, 1979**

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. » Remus avait dû crier et même alors, il n'était pas sûr que Sirius l'avait entendu.

Le sourire paresseux s'élargit et Sirius passa ses index dans les boucles de la ceinture de Remus et l'attira à lui. Leurs hanches se cognèrent, puis leurs nez, et puis ils se balancèrent à deux, plus du tout en accord avec la musique qui se déversait de la petite scène du club. Le groupe était en train de déformer un cantique de Noël, nota vaguement Remus. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir duquel il s'agissait, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser, parce que Sirius avait déplacé une de ses mains à l'arrière de son cou et guidait sa tête vers le bas.

La chemise de Sirius était ouverte. Remus saisit un des plis du col entre ses dents et tira brutalement dessus, se fichant qu'il s'agisse de soie et que la chemise avait probablement coûté cher. Il y avait une cicatrice sur l'épaule de Sirius, aussi fine qu'un cheveu, pas plus longue que le petit doigt de Remus. Remus la lécha, mais ne goûta que la sueur salée.

Sirius avait enfoui ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus et caressait de son pouce le creux à la base de son crâne. Remus le laissa baisser sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre le téton de Sirius et s'y attaque.

« Impressionné ? » entendit-il Sirius dire sous le hurlement des guitares.

_Non_, pensa-t-il._ Juste affamé._

Le corps de Sirius était lisse et mince et fiévreusement pâle sous les lumières stroboscopiques. Il frissonnait quand Remus le léchait, se tendait quand Remus le mordait, mais il continuait de le caresser avec son pouce, continuait d'écraser leurs hanches les unes contre les autres et Remus pensa_ je pourrais t'enculer ici, devant tout le monde._ Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un leur prêtait vraiment attention. _Je parie que tu me laisserais faire._

Il sentit une vague de pouvoir le submerger. Elle lui monta à la tête plus rapidement que les bières et le joint qu'il avait fumé plus tôt, le faisait planer plus haut. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti ainsi, ou même s'il s'était jamais senti de cette manière.

Sirius releva sa tête et, se penchant près de lui, murmura à son oreille : « Il y a un endroit où je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Demain. Des gens que je veux que tu rencontres. »

Le pouvoir frémit en Remus. Pendant des semaines, il avait su que Sirius appartenait à une sorte d'ordre sorcier clandestin, suspectait que Sirius avait glissé des allusions délibérément à ce sujet. Il s'était tu, parce que le silence rendait Sirius mal à l'aise qu'il finissait presque toujours par essayer de le combler, même avec des choses qu'il ferait mieux de garder pour lui.

« Je viens avec toi. » dit Remus, avant d'embrasser la bouche de Sirius.

* * *

**Décembre, 1980**

« Je viens avec toi. » dit Remus, repoussant sa chaise.

« Pas si vite. » La main de l'autre homme se tendit à travers la table, manquant de peu leurs verres vides, et s'enroula autour du poignet de Remus. « Je ne te fais pas confiance. »

« Une raison en particulier à ça ? » demanda froidement Remus.

« Oui. Tu couches avec l'un d'_eux_. »

Remus choisit de ne pas perdre son temps à feindre l'ignorance. « Et alors ? C'est un bon coup. »

« Tu es un sang-mêlé. Tu es un loup-garou, comme moi. Et tu es pédé. Et tu couches avec l'un d'_eux_. » Les lèvres épaisses, tachées de nicotine se retroussèrent en un sourire sarcastique.

Remus libéra son poignet et plaça ses mains, paumes ouvertures, sur la table. « Je suis tout ça. Tu penses qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui font la file pour me sauter ? Je prends ce qui passe. Et j'apprends. Black parle beaucoup. »

« Ta bouche est pas la seule chose ouverte, hein ? »

Remus enroula ses doigts et fit semblant d'examiner ses ongles. « Oui. Je pense que tu devrais m'emmener avec toi. Je pense que ce serait à l'avantage de ton maître. »

« Que mon maître aille se faire foutre. » Le loup-garou éclata de rire et secoua un doigt. « Et non, ce n'était pas un ordre. Sale pédé. »

Remus continua de sourire, mais il sentit quelque chose sombrer en lui. C'était une cause perdue. Il aurait pu s'avilir et prolonger l'échange, mais, au final, ce loup-garou ne l'emmènerait pas voir ses frères au service de Voldemort, ne lui donnerait pas les informations qu'il pouvait transmettre à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ce n'était pas le combat de Remus. Il aimait James et Lily Potter et leur petit garçon. Il appréciait assez Peter Pettigrow et les Londubat et les Prewett et Dumbledore. Quant à Sirius...

* * *

Cette nuit-là, lui et Sirius luttèrent au lit et si leurs bouches s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre comme eux le faisaient, et si leurs membres érigés se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, c'était quand même une lutte et ils en sortirent tous les deux endoloris, raides, contusionnés. « Je devrais m'en aller. » marmonna Remus, tandis qu'il se dégageait à moitié du lit, et tendait la main vers son caleçon.

La paume de Sirius toucha son dos. « Où ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. » Remus passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Juste parce que. »

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé aujourd'hui. »

« Non. » répondit Remus. « Je dirais que non. »

« Je m'en fous. » Les doigts de Sirius montaient et descendaient le long de son échine. « Tu m'entends ? C'est pas grave. On trouvera autre chose. »

« Une chose qui ne m'inclut pas. »

« Si tu veux. »

« Sirius, je le pense sérieusement. » Remus se retourna et la main de Sirius retomba sur le drap froissé. « Ce n'est pas mon combat. » Les mots gênaient sa gorge mais il se força à les dire. Il était content qu'il fasse noir ; il n'était pas capable de voir la déception dans les yeux gris. « Je vous apprécie tous. »

« Tu nous _apprécies_. » L'amertume dans sa voix fit tressaillir Remus.

« Je me soucie de ce qui vous arrive. Je veux que vous gagniez. Crois-moi. J'en tremble de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si Voldemort gagnait... »

« Mais tu ne feras rien pour l'en empêcher. »

« Je ne _peux pas_. Sirius, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, se leva du lit et commença à rassembler le reste de ses vêtements. Parce qu'il faisait noir, il ramassa le pull de Sirius par erreur, mais au lieu de le laisser tomber au sol et chercher le sien, il le tint contre sa joue.

« Reste. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse à la question de Remus et, peut-être, songea-t-il, que Sirius n'en avait pas. Le mot, le ton plaintif, l'odeur de Sirius qui imprégnait le pull, tout ça lui saisit le cœur.

_Je dois m'en aller_, pensa-t-il, fébrilement. _Ce n'est pas mon combat._

Il ne pouvait pas voir la porte. Il songea : _si je commence à marcher, je pourrais la manquer, pourrais accidentellement faire demi-tour et retourner dans le lit._

« Espèce de lâche. » fit Sirius.

S'il avait ajouté _après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi_, Remus aurait trouvé la porte, qu'il fasse noir ou non, et serait parti. Mais Sirius ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, et l'accusation glissa froidement sur les épaules nues de Remus.

« Ce n'est pas mon combat. » dit Remus, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra. « Je ne suis pas un sorcier à part entière, qu'importe tout ce que tu m'as enseigné. La plupart d'entre vous ne pensent même pas que je suis un être humain à part entière. Et certains pensent que je ne suis pas totalement un homme non plus. »

«_ Je_ sais que tu es totalement un homme. » dit Sirius et Remus pouvait imaginer les fines lèvres s'étirer malicieusement. « Je pense que tu devrais rester. »

« _Tu_ penses que je devrais rester. »

« Oui. Même si, là tout de suite, pour être honnête, tu parles comme une mégère geignarde. Si j'avais voulu une femme, j'en aurais trouvé une vraie. Mais je te veux, toi. C'est pourquoi tu devrais rester. »

Il n'entendit pas Sirius se lever, et, le temps que Remus sente le souffle sur sa nuque, il était trop tard pour fuir. Sirius plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Il le laissa le retourner, le laissa l'embrasser.

« Ça ne va pas marcher. » dit Remus.

« Pourquoi pas ? Qui se soucie de ce que les gens pensent ? »

« Moi. Et toi aussi. »

« Je me soucie de ce que pensent James et Lily et ils t'aiment. Qui d'autre compte ? Dumbledore ? Peter ? »

« Moi. » répondit Remus, mais il pencha la tête, donnant à Sirius accès à sa gorge.

« Toi. » Sirius lécha un chemin qui partait de la peau douce derrière son oreille jusqu'à son menton. « Qu'est-ce... » murmura-t-il, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Remus avant de descendre plus bas. « ...qui te fait croire que je me soucie de... ? »

Remus plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius et le poussa à s'agenouiller.

« Définitivement un homme. » rit doucement Sirius. « _Reste_. » Et puis, il saisit les cuisses de Remus et prit son pénis en bouche.

* * *

**Décembre 1982**

« Reste. » marmonna Sirius, dans son oreiller.

Remus embrassa sa joue piquante de barbe de trois jours. « On doit se lever. Il est onze heures et demie. Les Potter seront là dans une heure et demie. »

« Deux heures, au minimum. Une heure en temps normal vaut au moins deux heures en temps Lily. »

« Même. »

Sirius murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible et ramena la couverture sur sa tête.

Remus considéra la situation. Il pouvait laisser Sirius dormir et puis le sermonner parce qu'il leur avait laissé trop peu temps pour se préparer à la venue de leurs invités. Il pouvait simplement faire léviter la couverture ; au fil des ans, il était devenu un expert quand il s'agissait d'enlever tout ce qui recouvrait Sirius. Ou il pouvait laisser Padfoot s'en charger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius essayait sans conviction de repousser l'affection exubérante de la langue rose d'un petit chiot noir. « C'est _bon_, je suis réveillé. » Il roula et attrapa le petit corps remuant. Padfoot lui lécha le nez. « Je suis réveillé. Tu sais. » dit-il, grattant la fourrure crépue sur le haut de la tête de Padfoot. « A une époque, je voulais être un chien. »

« Je sais. » dit Remus.

« Je lui parle à _lui_. Quand j'étais petit. J'aimais l'idée de pouvoir pisser sur le sol de ma chère mère. »

« Et de renifler l'entrejambe des autres gens ? » fit Remus.

« Seulement le tien. » répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Il relâcha son étreinte et Padfoot tomba de ses bras et atterrit sur le sol, où il courut en cercles. Sa démarche était maladroite parce qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé sa croissance. « Je suppose que j'ai ma meute, au moins. »

« Tu l'as. » lui assura Remus, et il alla tirer les rideaux. Il entendit Sirius jurer au soudain flot de lumière et sourit parce qu'il neigeait et qu'on était bientôt Noël et que la meute de Sirius était également la sienne. La meute était plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait été il y avait un peu plus d'un an, mais Remus décida de ne pas songer à ça, à cet instant. Voldemort était maîtrisé.

Au lieu de quoi, il songea à Sirius sous forme de chien – un chien noir avec une fourrure ébouriffée – labourant la neige poudreuse qui tombait du ciel comme du cristal moulu. Il imagina un loup courir à son côté.

* * *

**Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est...profitez bien de décembre et des fêtes ;)**

**Sorn**


End file.
